


Pleasing to the Eye

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [323]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Cas, Ace Sam, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam wants to know why Cas has never tried to sleep with him, dreading the answer.Turns out, the answer is surprising in a great way.





	

* * *

“Do you find me attractive?” Sam asks one day, pretty much out of the blue. They’re sitting together on one of the Bunker’s old couches, and they had been chatting for a bit, but Sam’s question cuts across the easy chatter.

Cas tilts his head. “I…Yes? You are very attractive Sam. Pleasing to the eye. Lovely.”

Sam shakes his head. “I mean, like…sexually.”

“Oh,” Cas says. He’s quiet for a minute, then he says, “I hope this won’t be a problem, but…no. I’m sure you’re very sexually appealing, but I don’t…I don’t, Sam,” he says, floundering a bit. “I don’t see people that way.”

Sam lets out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Well, that explains why Cas hasn’t tried to get into his pants, or even do more than kiss him. It’s just the last answer Sam expected. He expected to hear he’s too tainted to be sexually desirable, maybe, or else, more charitably, that Cas is being careful with him, not wanting to rush him. But he didn’t expect this. Not that it’s a bad answer in any way, shape, or form. Still, Sam didn’t expect it, mostly because he didn’t expect two asexual people to happen to stumble into the same relationship.

“The word for that is asexual,” Sam says gently. 

Cas scrunches up his nose. “Oh,” he says, then nods. “Alright. Yes. So. I’m asexual. Is that an issue?” he asks.

Sam chuckles. “No, Cas,” he says. “I’m…asexual too,” he says. 

Cas blinks. “Oh,” he says again, then he grins. “Well then, I guess this works out.”

Sam grins back. “Guess so,” he says. Then, “can I kiss you?”

Cas nods, so Sam tilts Cas’ chin up and kisses him. Cas kisses him back whole-heartedly, using his hands to pull Sam’s face closer. 

After a few minutes, they break apart. Cas’ hair is mussed and his lips slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed. Sam can’t help but smile. It might not be sexual, but that doesn’t stop Cas from being gorgeous.

“For the record, you’re very pleasing to the eye too,” Sam says.

Cas doesn’t say anything, just pulls Sam in for another kiss.


End file.
